


Spider-Kid

by cleoula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMFs, Bullying, Field Trip, Midtown High School, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Stark Industries, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleoula/pseuds/cleoula
Summary: oh ya know, just the basic Stark Industries/Stark Tower field trip trope, but longer and written when I should have been paying attention in my Politics class :)





	1. Chemistry Class

The standard school analogue clock ticked away the seconds too slowly for Peter Parker's liking. It was Friday, last period and there he was sitting at the back of Mr. Harrington's Chemistry class tapping his pen against his hand and staring off into the distance, mentally adding to the long list of things he would rather be doing. While Peter, a self-proclaimed nerd, normally enjoyed all of his science classes, he'd covered this whole topic with Mr. Bruce in the lab last week, actually getting the chance to test the reactions of halogens, rather than watching the grainy videos on the projector. Peter was slowly drifting off into the land of sleep when the bell rang, but as his 'Parker Luck' had it, Mr. Harrington stopped them.

"Wait there class, I have an announcement to make," Mr. Harrington said over the commotion of bags being stuffed with notebooks, "As you all know, our annual field trip is scheduled for next week, and as usual we, as a STEM school, prefer the trip to be educational as well as exciting. That is why I am excited to tell you that on Friday we will be visiting... Stark Industries!"

There was a pause, as the students had their attention focused on their greying teacher, before excited chatter over took the classroom like the plague. Ned Leeds, Peter's Guy in the Chair and best friend, looked positively overjoyed at the prospect of visiting the 93 story high tower, as did most of the class.

"Oh my God! Peter! We're going to Stark Tower! Are we gonna see the Avengers? Can I see your lab? What projects are you working on? Oh my God! What if we see Captain America!" Ned rambled.

"Dude! You literally come over every other weekend!" Peter interrupted.

"I know! But this is so cool! Oh! Will Iron Man be there? Please say Iron Man will be there!" Ned gushed before Mr. Harrington spoke again.

"I need you all to grab a permission slip and have it signed by Wednesday or you won't be going on the trip! And Mr. Parker, I want to have a word with you after class."

"Oi Penis! You're finally going to be outed as the sad little liar! I can't wait for Friday when Tony Stark kicks you out his tower for ruining his reputation!" And, there was Flash. Right on time with another insult.

Flash was the reason that no one believed Peter had an internship at Stark Industries, let alone that he was Tony Stark's personal intern. Yeah, Flash, the jock, would never let anyone believe that scrawny nerdy Penis Parkass, who played with Legos, had a Stark internship. No way. Not a chance. Of course, whatever came out of Flash's mouth, Midtown School of Science and Technology took as gospel. No one wanted to mess with the popular guy... or his dad's money.

Peter ran his hand through his hair, a habit he had picked up from too much exposure to Tony, and nervously looked at Ned, while ignoring Flash's torment. Peter was worried, and stressed and nervous. He was going on a tour of his own house! Well his kinda new house, since Aunt May had left three weeks ago on this self-discovery tour around Europe with her friends, leaving Peter with the Avengers until she came back. What was he going to do? Everything he had tried to keep secret would be not-so-secret after spending 0.7 seconds in the tower, all thanks to his family. At least they wouldn't reveal him as Spider-Man... hopefully.

As everyone slowly started to trickle out the classroom, grabbing a permission slip as they went, Peter was the last left behind. Ned gave an encouraging smile and mini thumbs-up as he passed through the door, waiting outside.

"Mr. Parker, do you know why I needed to talk to you?" Mr. Harrington asked.

"No Sir," came Peter's response, bewilderment evident on his face.

"You of all students should know that lying is very bad, especially about large billion-dollar companies Peter," his teacher said sternly.

Peter, then and there, realised what Mr. Harrington was talking about, his internship. Peter liked Mr. Harrington, he was a good teacher, laid-back in this teaching style for an older teacher and always there to have a good time and to support each student when they struggled with a topic or such. Yet, Peter felt his faith in his favourite teacher slipping away with each word. Mr. Harrington didn't believe him. He thought Peter was a liar. Like Flash did. It hurt Peter more than he cared to admit.

"Now, Peter, I'm giving you this chance to be truthful with me, is your internship at Stark Industries real?" He finished after a Captain America PSA worthy speech about lying for popularity.

"Yes Sir. It's real, I really am an intern."

"Okay Mr. Parker, you do realise that Stark Industries only gives internships to those at a college level, correct?"

"I know Sir," Peter replied lamely, downtrodden over the whole conversation.

"Well, Mr. Parker, we'll find out on Friday won't we?" Mr. Harrington dismissed Peter.

Picking up his bag, he left the chemistry lab and found Ned outside the door. They walked with each other out of school, chatting about nonsensical things, mainly the new Lego set that Ned was getting that weekend, until Happy Hogan pulled up in a dark tinted black Audi.

"Hey Kid," Happy said, as Peter got in and fiddled with the seatbelt.

"Hi Uncle Happy."

Happy Hogan, wasn't a cuddly sort of guy, but when it came to Peter and being called 'Uncle Happy', he made an exception.

"How was school?"

"Good good, nothing much happened," came the short reply, worrying the diver slightly, because by now Peter would be in a unstoppable tirade about every detail that happened that day. Happy shrugged, focusing on the road ahead of him and crazy New York drivers, thinking that it's Tony's job to parent the Kid.

Soon, they arrived at the entrance to Stark Tower, the glistening windows and sparkling sliver metal rising into the clouds looking every bit intimidating to the average person, but to Peter, it was normal. Not taking any notice of the awestruck expressions of the tourists outside, he walked into the foyer, which if possible screamed billionaire more the the exterior. Passing the receptionist Jenny, a middle-aged blonde lady who owned the most adorable cat, with a wave, he breezed through security swiping his pass as J.A.R.V.I.S. read out his name and security clearance. Strolling into the excessively large elevator, the nervousness crept back into his stomach as his rose higher and higher throughout the building.


	2. Spider Duty

The elevators doors opened way too quickly for Peter to feel even remotely comfortable. He stepped out, trying with all his might to look unfazed by his nervousness, and walked up to Pepper Pott's secretary's desk, saying "Hi Vanessa" to the young woman, as he scuttled past and through the double doors that led to the CEO's office. As Peter pushed open the wooden doors, Pepper looked up from the paperwork on her desk she was drowning in. 

Pepper's office was immaculately decorated. A large wooden desk, with a stylish grey cushioned office chair perched behind it, sat in front of the floor to ceiling windows which brightened the room. Two small couches faced each other off to the side of the room, separated only by the glass coffee table, which held a white ceramic vase of fresh tulips. Sophisticated paintings furnished the walls, creating a modern yet profession feeling. It suited Pepper's personality perfectly: business chic. 

"Hello Peter, are you okay darling? How was school?" That was Pepper's 'Mom' voice, as Tony had dubbed it, a mixture of concern and love blended with a hint of amusement.

"Hey Aunt Pep, I'm okay and school was... um fine," Peter replied, uncertainty creeping into his voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, all fine!" Peter sighed, "Well, I have a field trip next Friday... to here, and well, I just don't want Dad or any of the others to embarrass me, because well, you know what they're like, and I, you know.." Peter trailed off as a small smile settled on to Pepper's face. 

"Okay, where's your permission slip?" Peter handed over the now slightly crumpled slip of paper, "Let me sign this," she did, "and then we'll sort out some meetings to keep Tony busy and try to distract Clint and Sam during that day? How about that?" She ended with a wink and a smile, not letting slip to Peter that she had approved the trip for Midtown High.

Pepper, Peter decided, was amazing. Well, he knew she was brilliant before but now, she's the best. Relief spread through his body like water falling down on him in the shower. 

Before Peter knew it, the sun was setting outside, basking the New York skyline is warm tones of orange and red. After planning with Pepper, he had moved to sit on the couch by the coffee table completing his Maths homework while Pepper busied herself with phone calls, emails and mountains of paperwork. Peter was just finishing his last equation, oh god did he hate calculus, as J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke quietly to him through the speakers, his warm mechanic voice bringing Peter back from the horror of math.

"Mini Stark, Sir would like to make sure you remember to clean up the mess you left in the Common Room before you went to school."

"Where _is_ dad, J?" Peter asked in response to the in-house AI butler. 

"Sir is currently on a mission with the Captain, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton."

"Thanks, J," Peter said slightly disappointed that he wasn't tinkering in the lab upstairs. Packing his backpack with his pens, textbook and notepad, he knew that he wouldn't get anymore information about the mission from the AI. Unless he asked Ned to hack SHEILD for him, but that seemed unlikely. 

Peter heaved himself up from the couch, looking at Pepper, only to see her engrossed in a stiff conversation with some pompous business person on the phone. He smiled and nodded at her while making his way out of the office. Vanessa had gone home, leaving her desk empty, he saw, as he waited for the silver elevator doors to pry themselves open. 

"Common Room please J," he asked as he stood, leaning against the metal rail in the elevator. 

The shining sliver doors opened to silent chaos. That was not how he had left the room when he left for school at 7.30am that morning. Hoodies were thrown around the place (Uncle Clint), used plates were left on couches and tables (Uncle Thor), piles of Tony's blueprints had been scattered over the bar, and enough weapons were just lying around the place the it could have passed as an armoury (Aunt Tasha). No, that was most definitely _not_ how he had left it. _Damn you Dad!_ All Peter wanted to do was put on his suit and swing through the high rises on his webs. 

Tiptoeing around all the clutter, Peter placed his backpack down, sighed heavily, and got to work. 

\---

Forty-five minutes later, the Common Room was a different place. Not one single piece of mess could be found. Peter looked around the room one more time, smiled in satisfaction before grabbing his bag and bolting down the corridor to his room and changing into the Iron Spider suit. Before he knew it, the bright lights of the city that never slept were whizzing past him as the wind rushed into his face. 

"Karen? What's happening?" Peter asked his own AI. 

"There's a mugging on 34th Street," the AI dutifully replied and off went the Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man. 

Four hours, 12 muggings, one old lady crossing the road, 4 lost children and a wayward cat later, Peter swung to Stark Tower's balcony, leaning against the railing to watch the view and catch his breathe. New York was always so much more peaceful 96 floors high, the hubble-bubble of the city being drowned out, leaving the wind, the lights and the calm to relax Peter. Since living at the Tower, this had become his routine, swinging as Spider-Man and then chilling at the top of the tallest building, gathering his thoughts. But now, his thoughts were all over the place. His worry over the upcoming field trip eating him away inside. Add to the fact that his Dad, Uncles and Aunt were somewhere saving the world and knowing there was nothing he could do didn't help at all. Breathing in deeply and exhaling, he walked back into the tower, grabbing a few slices of leftover pizza from the kitchen and went to his room, looking forward to tomorrow when Ned and MJ came over to the Tower.

His head hit his pillow in the early hours of the morning and was asleep within minutes.  


	3. More Kids?

J.A.R.V.I.S. made every little thing easier, from calling team meetings to goggling anything instantly. J.A.R.V.I.S. was a God-send, but Peter was still that Queens boy who wouldn't wake up to anything but the sound of his half-broken alarm clock that was wearing away slightly at the top from too many presses to shut it up. Still, Peter wouldn't trade his alarm clock for any new digital piece of technology ever. It was 7 am... on a Saturday morning, and Peter thought it was an absurd time to even consider waking up. Yet, here he was pulling himself up from the bed and ambling into the bathroom to try to wake up, readying himself for the day ahead. 

Sam needed coffee. The Kid's alarm had woken him up... again. He needed coffee and he needed it now. As he walked into the communal kitchen he saw the Kid already pouring cereal into a bowl, bouncing up and down with way too much energy. ' _He must have stolen my energy'_   Sam thought watching the Kid for a second. He groggily stumbled over to the large industrial sized coffee machine, that the whole team had laughed at when Tony installed it, pressing a button and watching as the dark liquid blended with milk gracefully into the mug bellow. Sam turned, his hip jutting out to lean his weight on the counter as he sipped the hot drink, the smell instantly waking him up. 

"Why are you so excited?" Sam asked after he saw the Kid staring at him. 

"Ned and MJ are coming over!" came the joyous reply. 

"More kids, great," Sam started to muter under his breath, only Peter's enhanced hearing able to pick it up. 

Only Sam's occasional gulping and Peter's munching broke the silence that had ensured. After a few too many cups of coffee to be considered 'normal' and three bowls of Lucky Charms later did everyone else start to bulk in around the kitchen island. Bucky walked in sweating slightly from his morning 5.30 am run, which he normally ran with Steve, and made a beeline for the water bottle he had left in the fridge. Wanda and Vision entered together a small while later, their hands intertwined, and sat at the breakfast bar. Bruce emerged and headed for his selection of teas, while Pepper strutted though in her heels, head absorbed in a StarkTablet and made herself an expresso. 

"Have fun with your friends today Pete, and remember there's the lego set you asked for on your desk," Pepper said as she walked past him, kissing him lightly on the head. 

"Okay, I will. Thank you, Aunt Pepper," Peter replied as she left, her heels clacking against the marble floor. 

\---

Walking through the lobby, Peter waited for Ned and MJ to turn up. At breakfast, Sam had told the others that they were arriving while Peter started on his fourth bowl of cereal. Ned and MJ were used to the Tower and the Avengers after they stayed over every other weekend. Waking up on a Sunday morning only to see Tony Stark stumbling into the kitchen, hair messed up, and without coffee quickly wore off the 'starstruck' spell. Of course, MJ was never starstruck, and she definitely didn't make Ned and Peter promise to  _never_ mention her meeting Pepper Stark for the first time at all. Regardless, Ned and MJ had become apart of the furniture, and despite how much some of the Avengers grumbled, they all loved Peter's friends. MJ's wit and sharp comebacks combined with Ned's intelligence and obsession with video games made them hits in the eyes of the World's Mightiest Saviours. 

"Hey Happy," Ned said as he walked through the glass doors, MJ walking beside him. 

"Ned, MJ, scan your passes and Peter's waiting outside the elevator. Last time I checked, he was talking to some intern from biochemistry," Happy told the two. 

"Ned Leeds, Clearance Level 8," the AI stated mechanically before JARVIS' personality seeped through, "Hello Ned, enjoy your stay and Dr. Banner would like to talk to you when you are free."

"Michelle 'MJ' Jones, Clearance Level 8. Hello MJ, enjoy your stay and Natasha would like to talk to you later as well," JARVIS spoke from the speakers. 

"Cool, thanks J," MJ replied, walking with Ned over to Peter, who was standing awkwardly by the elevators, as Daphne from the third biochemistry lab was walking down the corridor away from him. 

"Hey dude!" Ned greeted, beginning his complicated hand shake, which was more like a fully fledged dance routine, with his best friend. 

"Ned!" Peter replied once they had finished, "And MJ! How are you guys?" 

"Come on Dork," MJ sassed him as she walked into the elevator, leaning against the metal bars, watching as Ned and Peter filed in behind her. "J, take us to the common room please," she asked the ceiling. 

\---

A while later, after both Ned and MJ had been kidnapped for talks by their respective heroes, Ned and Peter were building a Lego set, the Super Star Destroyer, on the floor of Peter's bedroom while MJ was sketching the view from the window. 

"Have they found out yet?" Ned asked suddenly, concern and amusement etched into his face.

"Not yet, well, Aunt Pep knows but other than that I don't think so," Peter answered, not looking up from the pieces he was connecting together. 

MJ had abandoned her sketch to focus on the conversation between the boys, adding her two cents in with, "We all know you can't keep a secret for shit, Parker. Good luck keeping the field trip from super spies and the God of Mischief," making Peter glare up at his friend, his face a picture of defeat. 

"Hey! I kept Spiderman a secret!" Peter retorted. 

"Yeah, for like a week."

" _Thanks!_ "

Silence resumed in Peter's bedroom once again, the sound of lego pieces snapping together and the sharpening of MJ's HB pencil breaking the quiet lull they trio has fallen into. For Peter it was like stress relief. The clicking of the bricks, the easy instructions and a relaxed company of his best friends made Peter drift into his mind. He thought through everything that had happened and was finally accepting his fate. Auto-pilot had been switched on and before any of them knew it the Super Star Destroyer was once block away from being finished. Carefully pressing the brick in place, it was done. Their final Lego collectors set was complete. One of Peter's bedroom walls was lined with standard Ikea floating shelves which housed each distinct ship, character and location. A Lego shrine to their collective love of Star Wars. 

"We've done it. We've actually done it." Peter whispered to Ned, "WE DID IT!" His excitement eventually catching up with him, the adrenaline running through his body, making him physically shake with the achievement. 

"OMG! WE have! We've completed them all! I think I'm gonna faint! AH!" Ned replied, equally as pumped with pride and joy.

MJ watched on, secretly proud of her Nerds™, but of course, in keeping with her reputation, only letting the smallest of smiles show. 

\---

By 7pm, everyone was seated around the specially made dining table. The Avengers that had been on a mission for the past day and a half had showered and were waiting, somewhat patiently, to get stuck in to the Shawarma they had ordered. 

It was one of the few times that everyone was together. Saturday Night Dinner. Throughout Stark Tower everyone knew of SND, from the department heads to the interns, all noticed as the Avengers started to trickle in from the various nooks and crannies they hid in. Clint Barton brought his family from the farm, Scott Lang came with his daughter Cassie, and Maria Hill made it either fresh from the office or half dirtied from a mission she had just finished minutes before. The younger kids were always excited to play around with the holograms that seemed to become child friendly as soon as their little palms started swiping madly with no clear plan. The adults waiting to enjoy a nice glass of wine while having a good time. Everyone was invited to Saturday Night Dinner and everyone loved it. The easy banter that flooded the place made anyone new feel immediately comfortable. Each week was memorable. 

"Bon Appetit!" Bucky said, setting the last plate in front of himself, letting the meal begin. 

"Thank fuck for that! I'm starving," Tony said, his tummy grumbling as he spoke. 

"Language!" Came Steve with his ever predictable morals.

The dining room was expansive, the long table taking centre stage. The modern styled table could fit up to 52 people easily, but only twice had it been filled completely, both times being Thanksgiving. The cushioned grey chairs complimented the grey walls and the dark oak wood floor, creating a warm comforting feel which was reiterated by the people gathered eating. 

Eventually, the conversation became focused on the three teenagers. 

"So, Ned, MJ, Pete, what's happened while we were away?" Tony asked casually, before sticking another piece of kebab meat into his mouth. 

"Uhh... Nothing much really, school work, homework, the usual," was Peter's sketchy response, which automatically caused the spies in the room to become suspicious. 

"How was that Spanish testy all had? That go well?" Tony tried again, concerned after Peter didn't launch into his speech and or rant about some teacher, some homework assignment or some project he had been assigned. 

"I got 97%, as did Ned and Peter got 100%. I just don't understand how you pass everything! I've never seen you revise one word for Spanish ever yet you've not once gotten a result lower than 100%," Michelle tried to save Peter before everyone found out. How he kept being a superhero quiet from them for 4 months she will never understand. Peter was an open book! 

"Okay, what are you covering up?" Natasha interrupted. 

"What? Nothing! Why would be be hiding something?" Ned replied, about as flustered as Bruce when he receives a compliment. 

"I know you're hiding something. You can either tell us now or I can find it out. Come on, Peter, tell your Aunt Tasha," she directed at Peter, knowing he was the easiest to break. 

Taking a deep breath and squeezing his eye shut he blurted out in a blurry mess, "We'regoingonafieldtriphereandIdon'twanttobeembarassedbyyouall,especiallybuckywhoIknowwouldteaseme."

 "Okay, try that one again but in tortoise mode," Wanda told him, her magic calming him down from the hyper state he was in. 

"I'm going on a field trip here. With Midtown."

"And you've become the definition of anxiety because...?" Tony asked.

"I don't want to be embarrassed by you all, they don't know I live here, they barely believe I'm an intern. I don't want them to find out I'm working on IronMan suits for fun." Peter told them, the weights of nervousness breaking away as he shared his fears. 

"I won't embarrass you Pete, and I'll make sure they don't either," Steve said in his 'Captain' voice, the authority just glistening with every syllable. 

"Thanks Uncle Steve!"

\---

As the night got later, the kids grew tired and slowly, in clumps of sleepy children, went to their rooms and to sleep, leaving the adults alone.

"So, who's ready for Mission: Peter's Field Trip?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just wanna say THANK YOU for all the love i have gotten from this fic <3 THANK YOUU SOO MUCH! and i'm so so so sorry it has taken me this long to update it. pls forgive me. anyways, school is starting up again which means i'm gonna have multiple hours of politics classes that i don't want to pay attention to. therefore that means i'm gonna have multiple hours of writing time. anyways (i say that at lot...oopps.) thank you and thank you <3<3


End file.
